Seven Days
by InkyPenguinScribbles
Summary: AU Teenage Spock is visiting Starfleet Acadamy when he runs into the strange Terran known as Jim. Risking Sarek's disapproval, Spock endeavours to further study the human race, not knowing that the results will affect him as well S/K
1. Day 1

"But-"

"Spock! Remember your place." Sarek stood in front of his son, his face blank as unblemished paper, only his eyes revealing a tinge of annoyance. "You are not yet a man, even by this meagre planet's definitions. If you insist on visiting this lecture then you must be accompanied by two guards. The matter will not be discussed."

"Father, please listen," said Spock, calmly despite the flare of frustration that had burst within him, "I am merely requesting that I only take one guard so as not to draw as much attention to myself."

"Your safety is of vital importance to me Spock. I agreed to bring you to this planet because it was convenient and you were persistent in asking to come as well not because I thought that it was a good idea. Therefore we will handle this situation in a way that suits me as well as you."

"Yes Father." It was only logical to end the argument. Whether Sarek was correct or not was immaterial as he was clearly not changing his mind on the matter. Sarek marched to the door and left Spock's room without a word of goodbye, closing the door behind him. Spock sighed, and then pulled out his meditation mat. He needed to calm his emotions. Of late, they had been slightly erratic. But as Spock entered the trance, the errant feelings followed him. Spock smothered them quickly before focusing on a complex mathematical equation that had so far evaded an answer.

Approximately 10.4 minutes later, Spock felt the burning of emotions again. He mentally reached to squash them again, but not before a single thought drifted over his mind. _Why not simply leave? _It was an illogical deliberation and Spock pushed it from his mind. But it provoked a visual response, memories of the car journey there: the trees which Spock had never seen on Vulcan before, the strange curved architecture so much simpler than the buildings back on Vulcan and more than this, the habitants with their oddly rounded features and strange customs.

And of course, there was the main attraction of the city: Starfleet Academy. The imposing white building stuck out among the grey and brown building that surrounded it, resembling a cross between an ancient temple of worship and a school from the late twenty first century. Would it not make sense to simply visit the 'Fleet building to study the building and its residents before the lecture? It was mid-term break and the Academy was open to visitors for the majority of the day. Spock was intrigued and slightly putout that his escorts tomorrow would simply lead him to his lecture and then back to this apartment directly afterwards without the chance for any further exploration.

Spock began to muse on plans of escape. The embassy where he and his father were currently habiting was hardly a locked down facility and Sarek had asked for no extra security, assuming that his son would not betray him. Something about that thought ate at Spock. It was illogical; the obedience his father expected of him was completely natural of a single parent in an unknown environment and yet...

Spock couldn't help but conclude that his father's actions seemed more fuelled by an emotions rather than a logic. Despite his father's objections that Terrans were violent and stupid, Spock had witnessed no such behaviour. In fact he had not witnessed any Terran behaviour and if any of them did show any particularly aggressive intentions, studies had shown that even Spock at his young age would be able to overpower them.

Suddenly, the idea of leaving did not seem like such an illogical idea. His father would not be back for five hours, time which he had no doubt hope Spock would spend studying. Currently all Spock was wearing was his meditation robes but sets of Terran clothing had been left for him in the wardrobe, courtesy of the Embassy. Spock opened his eyes, breaking the trance and reached for the wardrobe. Within five minutes he was wearing a simple blue t-shirt with matching jeans and black shoes. There was baseball cap on top of the wardrobe that advertised the New York City Yankees, an Earth sports team although what sport Spock did not know. Spock pulled this down over his dark hair and tucked his pointed ears underneath; it wouldn't do to draw attention to himself. Slipping a few credits into his pockets, Spock was ready to leave.

Calmly, Spock walked towards his door but then stopped. The door was electronic; there would be a record of him having left. Spock looked at his window thoughtfully. Outside was a gleaming metal staircase, most likely a fire escape built in case all electronic precautions against fire hazards should the safety precautions malfunction. It might sound strange but Sarek had assured him that with Terran technology was famous for its tendency to fail at inopportune moments. After climbing down the fire escape, Spock walked from the embassy and down the path that he remembered travelling down the day before when he and his father had arrived. Spock half expected one of the guards to recognise him and detain him but they did not seem to notice him.

Starfleet Academy was something to behold even when it was just a brief glimpse through a tainted window. The building was a lot more impressive in full view. If Spock didn't know better he would swear that the building retained some intelligence and was staring down at him. Scattered around the campus were various races, most with parents. Few were wearing the standard red uniform and regulation black trousers signifying that they were students. Spock studied them all from underneath a large tree, hoping the shadow would provide some small cover.

Suddenly a tanned hand darted out and stole Spock's hat. Had Spock not been studying his surrounding he might have caught the hat before it was snatched away but he grasped for it 2.9 seconds too late. Wheeling around, Spock came face to face with a human boy, grinning and twirling his hat in one hand. The boy's blue eyes were lit up with dark mirth, his blonde hair like a rather ironic halo and he appeared to be well muscled for a Terran hence his surprising speed and agility that was exemplary for a Terran. By human standards Spock supposed he might be quite attractive. Spock made another grab for his hat but the boy darted away with that agility.

"Give me my hat back," Spock demanded, not bothering with traditional greetings. Already he felt a slight paranoia that somebody might spot and recognise him.

"Hmm," the boy said, pulling a face and tapping his chin with a finger. Spock realised he was being mocked. Silently he waited for the boy to continue. "Why should I?" asked the human.

"It would be polite."

"Ah but where is the fun in that?"

"Indeed," agreed Spock, sarcastically. "What would you want in exchange for it?"

The boy smiled. "Three questions."

Spock was surprised for a second. He had expected something worse. "Only three?"

"Only three. Wouldn't want to make you feel unwelcome now would I?" Spock imagined that this was the boys attempt at humour and focused on squashing any anger the boy might create. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," said Spock. The boy threw the hat back to Spock and Spock pulled it back down over the points of his ears. Then he turned and walked away. He heard the boy running up beside him.

"Hey, I thought Vulcans kept their word."

"We do."

"Then why won't you let me ask you three questions?"

"Can you not walk and ask at the same time? And by the way, this brings your total down to two questions."

The boy cursed. "I suppose that is what Vulcans would consider humour," he said bitterly.

"I suppose that is what humans would consider wit," retorted Spock without thinking. The boy gave him a surprised look, and then a warm smile, which was a lot less menacing than the impish smile he had given before.

"I like you," stated the boy, unexpectedly. "Fine, two questions left. Hmm...What's your name for a start?"

"My name is Spock," stated Spock simply, calmly climbing the white stone steps of the Academy. Hopefully he could abandon this pest and still see the Academy. He only had 4.45 hours left before his father returned.

"Hi Spock," greeted the boy unnecessarily. "My name is Jim."

"I do not remember asking."

"It seemed polite."

"I thought you were not concerned with politeness strategies."

"I changed my mind. Like I said, I like you Spock."

"I feel so gratified."

They reached the top of the steps and Spock turned around to face the boy again. The boy seemed unperturbed by Spock, which was odd as most people were intimidated by Vulcans even Spock who was at least vaguely human looking. "I don't suppose you would consider giving me another question."

"That was not part of the bargain," said Spock, noting half heartedly that it was only 4.4 hours before his father returned now.

"If I asked more questions, would you answer me anyway?" asked Jim. Spock shook his head.

"I do not feel I owe it to you. That was your final question," remarked Spock stonily, "It was interesting to meet you, Jim."

All Jim said as Spock left was "Well fuck me."

Jim did not bother Spock again until it was time for lunch. Spock had purchased a salad and orange juice (apparently there were no Vulcan dishes on the replicator due to the lack of actual Vulcans on the planet), then sat down at a secluded corner to contemplate the science equipment that he had seen on the tour, all of which was at least of the same quality of those located on Vulcan. He was enjoying the moments of peaceful thought, when Jim sat across from him on the table.

Spock was almost perturbed. He had picked this table as it had been small enough that he had hoped no one would bother to come over and bother him. Apparently it had not worked. Spock considered the possibility of moving but all the other smaller tables had been taken by students and the larger tables were filled with families.

But Jim surprised Spock by keeping completely quiet, munching on something that Spock knew the locals called a 'hot dog' although it did not bare any resemblance to an actual canine. That was until Spock had finished his salad and Jim, having long since devoured his 'hot dog', stopped slurping on whatever black liquid was in his cup and started to ask more questions.

"So why are you here?" Spock wondered whether he should just ignore him, but considering that Jim had at least been polite enough to wait for him to finish his lunch he might answer a few questions if only to observe a human up close that wasn't a holovid being shown in the Vulcan Science Academy.

"Here in reference this planet or the school?"

If Jim was surprised that Spock responded he didn't say anything. Spock found that to be a pleasant change, most humans wasted too much time speaking of the obvious when more interesting conversation was waiting. "Here as in the school," answered Jim.

How much could he tell this boy? Spock pressed his fingertips together under the table. Jim seemed nice but he could so easily tell others. "You must promise not to relay this information to any other party."

"Deal." Something in Jim's gaze reminded Spock of a Vulcans, and he hoped that he would handle his secret in the same way.

"My father is allowing me to come here tomorrow to listen to a lecture on transwarp theory."

"The one by Admiral Archer?"

"That is correct."

"I heard someone else might be taking over. Apparently some twat beamed the Admiral's prized beagle into space and no-ones seen it since."

"That is disappointing. But how are you prior to this information?"

"You need to know who to ask Spock, my friend. And you can relax, I won't spill your secret. I assume if you're dad is _allowing_ you to come tomorrow then he was forbidding you to come today." Spock nodded. Jim's grin intensified. "And here I heard that all you Vulcans were spineless."

"I assure you Jim; all Vulcans are equipped with vertebrae along with a few extra."

"What? No, that was a figure of speech, Spock. What I meant was that it was brave of you to defy your father." It was only then that Spock noticed something.

"May I ask you something?"

"Quid pro quo?" said Jim, "Fair enough. Ask away."

"Where are your parents?"

Jim shrugged. "My dad's not around anymore. My mum sent me on my own, saying if she heard one bad word from Captain Pike and I could consider my ass booted back home." It sounded like an easy statement but Spock felt some darker emotions swirling around his fingertips, which were placed perhaps a little too close to Jim's knee.

A change of subject would be prudent. "Will you be at the lecture tomorrow?"

Jim shrugged. "Sounds a bit above my pay grade. That's a figure of speech Spock I'm not paid to be here," he added, "but I have to visit three lectures at least. I might come if only to tick one box off my required attendance."

Spock felt something akin to a smile, and it took his Vulcan reflexes and experience to stop it spreading onto his face. "That would be preferable." Then Spock remembered. "But I will have escorts." Jim looked confused. Spock flicked through his knowledge of Standard for a synonym. "Bodyguards, Jim."

"Oh," said Jim, nodding. "Doesn't sound as fun as my idea."

"I'm sure," remarked Spock, not wanting to know what Jim's 'idea' was.

"I thought Vulcans didn't know anything about humour?"

"We have an appreciation for humour."

"Isn't appreciation an emotion?"

"Whoever informed you that Vulcans do not have emotions was incorrect. Vulcans are capable of feeling emotions, we simply suppress them as all Vulcans are dedicated to the pursuit of scientific knowledge and it is more efficient to rely on logic than emotions in that field," replied Spock. Jim only chuckled.

"Okay, fine you win," Jim replied, "I have no answer to that."

"What is my prize?" Jim seemed to find this amusing, snorting into his drink. Spock mentally reconfigured the enquiry. "May I ask you another question?"

"Still not as fun as my ideas."

"I'm sure I don't want to know."

"So what's your question?"

"Where are you staying?"

Jim shrugged. "They open up the vacated student's rooms to whoever needs them. What about you?"

"I would prefer not to tell you."

"I am not a psycho stalker, Spock."

"I only have your word on that. You did in fact steal my hat and then sit next to me unannounced. Logically speaking you might yet prove to have a psychosis of some kind." Jim threw his hands up in mock defeat; his outright laughter attracting a few disapproving stares and amused smiles. Unfortunately the movement led to Spock glimpsing the chronometer on the wall. He had an hour before his father returned. He would need to return to the embassy if he was to get there and change before his father arrived.

How troublesome.

"I must go, Jim."

Jim was still chuckling when he said, "Sure, will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," said Spock quietly, "From behind two bodyguards."

The reminder of the next day sobered Jim surprisingly quickly. "I can think of a way of getting around them," he said after a moment.

Spock lifted an eyebrow, intrigued. "You can?"

Jim grinned. "Maybe. But that's the best way to keep you in suspense. And me too of course."

"I must go," said Spock, realising that all this chatter was simply whittling away more precious minutes, as much as he found he would have preferred to stay if only to see what Jim might say next. He stood up from the chair and Jim followed him. Both of them slid their trays into the washing rack and then left. Jim followed him to the outskirts of the grounds and then waved him goodbye without a word. But Spock did not a verbal goodbye for today; he had the promise of tomorrow to enjoy.

* * *

><p>My apologies if Spock is OOC but he is difficult to write. No emotions in a romance fic is not a good combination but I'm doing my best to keep the emotions on the down low.<p>

Plot Penguin: Oh boy. Review please. That's all you had to write

Yeesh. Review please

Plot Penguin: That's better

Bite me

Plot Penguin: I don't have any teeth


	2. Day 2

**WARNING**

**If you have read the first chapter, (which is kind of a necessity anyway) you should know that this chapter is substantially longer. And I tried to make it slashier but I think a fair amount is also plot. Plan your day accordingly. Best of luck**

* * *

><p>When the next day came, Sarek walked into Spock's room to find his son already meditating, dressed in Earth apparel. "You cannot think-"<p>

"Father, I do not wish to draw attention to myself," said Spock without opening an eye. "Allow me this one luxury." Had Sarek been human he might have been annoyed with his son's outburst. Instead he nodded; there was no real harm in Spock wearing human clothing and it would prevent another debate.

Spock and Sarek walked down to the reception of the embassy where they were greeted by a well muscled Orion and a lean but powerful looking Vulcan named Stonn. The Orion did not give his name and Spock was too deep in his thoughts to enquire. The entire car journey to the Academy was silent and quick as the Academy was 4.2 minutes by car. Sarek was reading a PADD on the latest news on Vulcan, Stonn was whispering into a communicator so low that even if Spock had been inclined to listen in to the conversation he would have been unable and the Orion was staring out of the window. Spock was pretending to be interested in the leaflet he had been sent six months ago outlining the points of the talk. However, Spock could not help but wonder what Jim had planned. Spock had no idea as to the intelligence of the strange Terran yet and he was unsure how affective the impromptu plan might be.

They arrived at the Academy perfectly on time.

The establishment was just as breathtaking as the first time Spock had seen it but his attention was elsewhere. Feigning interest in the grounds, Spock swept the shadows for signs of Jim but he was nowhere to be seen. "I shall see you this afternoon, son," said Sarek as Spock got out of the vehicle.

"Live long and prosper," replied Spock, making the traditional Vulcan hand signal. Sarek returned it, before shutting the door. The car pulled away silently leaving Spock with Stonn and the Orion. Spock straightened his baseball cap. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something approaching them. Spock turned to see a beautiful, dark skinned girl walking professionally towards them.

"You're Spock?" said the girl. Spock nodded, although it sounded like more of a statement than a question. Stonn took a tentative step forward, but the girl raised her hand. "I was sent by the Academy to show you to the lecture and then afterwards to the mess hall."

"We were not planning to stay for a meal," said Stonn.

"The Academy didn't inform you. I thought everyone was sent an e-mail," the girl seemed confused, "The lecture has been split into two parts because the Admiral had to schedule an impromptu meeting at eleven o'clock. Everyone is encouraged to simply take an early lunch. Would you like me to show you where the lecture hall is now?"

"Thank you," said Spock, before Stonn could pry further, "That is of great convenience."

"It's not a big deal," said the girl, pulling her serious face into a smile. "My name is Uhura by the way; I'm a xenolinguist student here. I was wondering if I might speak to you a little in Vulcan as we walk to the hall. I'm rather out of practice."

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Uhura," said Spock with a slight bow. The little group made to the Academy. Uhura talked to Spock in Vulcan the entire way there. Spock was impressed with her nearly flawless grasp of the language, especially as it was such a different style to the most other languages. Uhura stole a backwards glance at Spock's bodyguards, and noticing that they were both staring down various students and parents, pressed a piece of paper into Spock's hand. Quickly Spock stored the sheet of paper into his pocket before Stonn or the Orion could spot him. Giving her a miniscule nod, Spock began to question her on the state of the science equipment. Uhura's vocabulary was not as expansive when it came to science and Spock had to stop a few times to explain a word.

When they reached the lecture hall, Spock thanked Uhura. "Not a problem," she said, bowing her head slightly. "I hope you enjoy the lecture."

"Indeed."

"Might it be okay if I came to see you at lunch? I so rarely get to speak to a person who speaks fluent Vulcan."

"Surely your teacher-"

"Is excellent at Vulcan but I'm slightly put off because of the tentacles he kept on shoving up my skirt." Spock opened his mouth to protest but Uhura put up a hand and gave him a world weary smile. "It's being handled. So is that a yes?"

"I'm sure the ambassador's son would be happy to accompany you to lunch," said Stonn. His voice expressed no emotion but the mere term 'ambassador's son' might as well have been an audible smirk. Spock was aware that Stonn among other Vulcans harboured the opinion that Vulcans breeding with humans was below them and the offspring of such a union was too punished for their birth.

Uhura raised an eyebrow and it was Spock this time, who interjected. "Live long and prosper, Miss Uhura. I shall join for lunch when the lecture had finished. Thank you for everything." Uhura smiled, understanding the double meaning of the last comment. With a stony glare at Stonn and a polite half-curtsey to the Orion, Uhura walked off, her high heels making little sound on the floor as she walked away.

Spock decided to take a seat at the front of the class, asking that his bodyguards to remain at the back of the hall. The bodyguards agreed, though the Orion was reluctant. Spock thanked him for his consideration but pointed out that the Orion would be able to scan the crowd better from the back, and the first three back rows were already filled. As he walked to the front, Spock spotted Jim wearing the Academy red uniform chatting to a rather surly looking older man also dressed in red. Jim didn't look at Spock once and Spock was grateful for this. Should Jim seem too familiar and Stonn might suspect something. Spock noticed a vague pain in his chest, and noted that he must request a full body scan soon to check his health. Once Spock had reached a comfortable seat at the second front row, he reached into his bag to pull out his PADD.

Pretending that it was stuck gave Spock time to quickly read the note that Uhura had given him:

_Open your PADD's NVICF._

_-Jim _

Spock frowned. NVICF stood for Non-Verbal Instantaneous Communication Feature, something that older humans still referred to as IM-ing. It was strictly prohibited in lecture halls. If he was caught, Spock would face a humiliating evacuation from the lecture hall. Spock opened the feature along with a fresh notepad to take notes of the lecture. An older looking human took the platform. His eyes were red, and Spock realised that this must be Admiral Archer. So he had seen been able to give the lecture. Spock was slightly gratified by this; it was preferable to hear the speech from the writer than an Ensign looking for extra credit. The NVICF lit up. Spock's eyes travelled to it, in time to see his PADD screen black out. Spock almost turned to Jim to see if this was part of his plan, but Stonn would no doubt have noticed.

The Admiral was already beginning his speech and Spock mimed tapping keys of his PADD. Meanwhile the screen had lit up again with streams of code. From what Spock could see, it was an extremely powerful firewall, making the messaging completely untraceable or hack able. Then the screen returned to what it had been a mere minute ago, with only one difference: the NVICF icon had lit up. Spock clicked on it.

_Sorry about that. I didn't know the screen would freeze up, but now Archer won't be able to see that we're chatting. –Jim_

Spock almost smiled. Jim had once again proved his unpredictability.

_Do not trouble yourself, Jim I had almost entire trust in you. I doubt that Admiral Archer would notice anything at the moment. He seems emotionally distressed –Spock_

The reply was instantaneous.

_Almost entire trust?_

_I have only known you for 1.17 hours Jim. I was not able to gauge your intelligence level from that time._

_I'm just flattered that you were counting the moments we were together. Hey, is that moody Vulcan at the back with you?_

_He is not moody. Vulcans do not feel anger or bad-tempered._

_Then why is he staring at the back of your head with angry/bad-tempered eyes?_

_Stonn is not what you might call "my biggest fan"._

_Getting the hand of Earth colloquialisms already are we? Anyway did you like Uhura?_

_You were the one who sent her?_

_The Academy is a nice establishment Spock and they like to roll out the red carpet once in a while for honoured guests such as yourself. They'd already assigned Uhura as your guide. You have no idea how long it took to convince her to help me though._

_Why? She seems reasonable. _

_I may have hit on her. Maybe more than once._

_Humans do not tend to like acts of physical aggression Jim. Your diplomacy needs work._

_I take back my praise of your Earth knowledge. It's an idiom Spock; I meant that I flirted with her._

Spock felt a cold weight at the bottom of his stomach.

_And she turned you down?_

_She threatened to stick one of those killer high heels so far up my ass that I would be gagging on them._

The weight lessened. Spock put a hand to his stomach, wondering what might be the cause of this.

_Hey are you feeling okay?_

_I feel a little abnormal._

_Could be jet lag._

_I have been on Earth for three days now. I doubt the different lengths of time are affecting me._

_I could ask Bones to take a look at you. Apparently he's been dying to get a look at Vulcan physiology up close._

_Who is 'Bones'?_

_Oh, right. His actual name is Leonard McCoy, he came to 'Fleet Academy last semester to retrain to be a doctor. Apparently he'll be able to serve on a Starship if he wants to, which I doubt 'cause he keeps on referring to them as 'flying sardine cans of death'._

Spock heard a slight creaking noise and realised that he was gripping the side of his plastic chair so hard, his hands was beginning to leave finger welts. He quickly let go and tried to smooth the plastic to its original shape.

_Why do you refer to him as Bones?_

_Nickname that stuck. It's kind of an inside joke. _

_You two are close?_

_Best buddies. Basically he looks after me when I get into the_ occasional_ fight and I think I'm one of the few people he can actually get along with. _

_Why is that?_

_He and I can both put up with each other's crap respectively? I guess I haven't really thought about it. So Spock do you think it would be okay if we sat with you at lunch? I assume Uhura told you the lecture was going to be cut in half today. Well, the next bit last an hour and a half and this is only an hour long but close enough. _

_I think that Stonn might insist on a base mind meld, just enough to discern your intentions without any of your actual thoughts._

_What's a mind meld?_

_All Vulcans are touch telepaths and by putting his fingers to certain psychic 'hotspots' Stonn will be able to see into your surface thoughts. _

_Any chance that he might find out about you being here yesterday?_

_It is likely that he may come across it if he were to delve little too deep into your recent memories. Vulcans very rarely err but such a thing has been none to happen._

_What about Bones? I told him about you but I don't think he ever actually saw you._

_Less likely. The memory is of no great consequence to Dr McCoy, and the information that I was here is located in a different area of thought._

_Okay, I think I can work with that. I know some people who owe me a favour and an idea that might work with some luck. Are you sure they won't be hurt?_

_The process is a simple one and it is impossible for there to be any pain unless they resist._

_Okay, I'll let them know. So how are you enjoying the lecture?_

While Spock had not been taking notes, he had listened to the Admiral but found some of his ideas to be disappointingly basic.

_Interesting, but I am not hearing anything I did not know before. In parts I think he is simply quoting recent articles on the subject._

_Not everyone has been reading the articles though. Still sorry this is so dull for you. _

_Not at all. I am enjoying speaking to you again, Jim._

_Why's that?_

_..._

Truthfully Spock wasn't sure. Minutes trickled by but he still had no answer. Finally he simply put

_If I ever know I shall tell you first Jim._

_Okay so what's it like on Vulcan? I have a friend who went there, who swore someone in their tour group got so dehydrated he simply crumbled into dust. Hypodroginan I think. You'd think with all that thick skin he would have had a better chance._

And so the correspondence continued. Spock was not aware that the lecture had finished until out of the corner of his eye, he saw the students around him begin to put away their PADD's. Admiral Archer had stepped down from the podium and was making his way towards the exit.

"Come Spock." Stonn appeared at Spock's elbow, seconds before Spock had minimised the chat window. "We should proceed to find Miss Uhura." Spock put away his PADD, refusing to move away from Stonn despite the fact that he was uncomfortable having someone in his personal space. However he followed without commenting, not noticing Jim's raised eyebrows when he saw how close Stonn was to Spock.

The staff must have been informed that there were Vulcan visitors because there were three Vulcan dishes available that day. Spock selected the least complicated, not fully trusting the replicators, and sat down at the table Uhura led them too, a table that could easily seat eight people. _"Far too big for just four people," _noted Spock, _"Still too big for only five, maybe six if Dr McCoy joins us."_

Out of the corner of his eyes, Spock noticed Uhura nodding towards two Ensigns dressed in the red uniform at the replicator. At her signal, the two walked over. Neither of them was Jim. "Uhura," said the first, an Asian student and the more confident looking of the two. "Could we sit with you and your friends? Most of the other tables are taken?"

Stonn stood up immediately, suspicion in his eyes. The curly haired blonde Ensign that stood next to the first took one step back but the other seemed to be less intimidated. "There are plenty of vacant tables available," said Stonn, "We would request-"

"_We _request nothing, Stonn," said Spock, rising as well, "We are guests of Starfleet. Besides these are clearly friends of Miss Uhura and after how polite she has been, surely we should extend the same courtesy to her friends." The two Ensigns shot Spock a grateful look. Stonn was as calm as ever, but when he looked at Spock, his eyes were full of fire.

"Very well, Spock," Stonn said, spitting on the last word slightly, "But I should perform a meld just to be sure of their intentions." The curly haired Ensign took another step back as Stonn reached for his face. Stonn seemed not to want to take the time to explain how simple a mind meld was, most likely as another intimidation attempt. The Asian Ensign took a step between the two of them. Spock quickly stepped in, predicting a fight if something was not done.

"Allow me to assist Stonn," said Spock, stepping towards the blonde Ensign. For once, Stonn did not protest. Spock sensed that this lapse of his father's rule _'Do not allow yourself to touch their minds' _would be reported later. "Do not be afraid, Ensign," said Spock, "This will not hurt I promise."

"Thank you, wulcan," said the Ensign in an unfamiliar accent, "That is wery kind." Spock nodded, not wasting time wondering if that was sarcasm and touched his fingers to the boy's psi-points. The Ensign's, whose name appeared to be Pavel Chekov, thoughts were filled with various emotions, some Spock only half recognised: fear, intrigue and... although it was illogical to describe any emotion through temperature, there was a certain warmth to the feeling that was coiled around a memory of the other Ensign whose name appeared to be Hikaru Sulu. The feeling was familiar but alien all at once. Spock released Chekov, who still seemed a little frightened. Spock was unsure how to reassure him, but the Ensign Sulu stepped next to him and put a hand on Chekov's shoulders, calming him instantly. Spock turned to Stonn.

"I could glean no murderous intentions from Ensign Chekov, Stonn," reported Spock, unable to help his left eyebrow lifting at the idea of such a human Chekov being violent, "But if you wish to check his companions mind I'm sure he would not be adverse." Stonn nodded and without a word extended his hand toward Sulu, who merely nodded to show consent. Stonn grasped Sulu's psi-points and Spock noticed that Sulu flinched slightly. Chekov seemed worried again, but Sulu hugged him slightly closer to reassure him but his grip on his tray strengthened until his knuckles turned white. Stonn released Ensign Sulu without a word before nodding slowly.

"I can detect no intent in Ensign Sulu," said Stonn to Spock. Then he addressed Sulu and Chekov, "You may sit." If Chekov and Sulu had any questions as to how the Vulcans came to know their names they swallowed them and sat side by side next to the Uhura. On her left, the Orion glared at Stonn but Stonn merely went back to his food. Uhura took this moment to introduce everyone officially. Spock exchanged glances with Uhura, and she bit her lip. Clearly this wasn't entirely to plan.

And then Jim and the surly man from the lecture appeared.

Spock almost sighed in exasperation. Surely Stonn would realise something was amiss. However before either he or Stonn could speak, the Orion said his first words that day. "You two friends of Miss Uhura?" The surly man (who must be McCoy) smirked but Jim elbowed him.

"Yes, we are."

"You planning to hurt Mr Spock?"

"Nope."

"Sit."

And with that a second scene was avoided. Spock was grateful for the Orion's quick if not blunt breakdown of the situation. Still Stonn was eyeing McCoy and Jim suspiciously like at any point one of them might pull out a phaser and do something insane.

And some small part was lamenting about the lost opportunity to see even a glimpse of Kirk's mind.

Spock stopped that thought immediately. Vulcans did not lament over anything, and definitely not the lost opportunity to see into a human's mind. Not even one as particularly intriguing as that of Jim. Realising that a silence had enveloped the table, Spock started talking to Uhura in Vulcan about the socio-economic grouping of people on Earth. The others then began to make conversation, Sulu and Chekov began swapping folk stories with the Orion (whose name was a apparently Troon) and McCoy began discussing Vulcan physiology with Stonn, a surprising subject topping but one that Stonn was glad to share apparently. Jim seemed happy to simply to watch and eat his yellow sticks (Spock remembered seeing a photo of them once but the name escaped him. Something to do with frying?)

Indeed, it was a pleasant until-

"Jim, what a surprise to see you here."

Spock turned to see who was speaking, and his eyes fixed on a tall, dark haired boy standing perhaps five yards from Jim. Despite his skinny build, his body language spoke of violence which confused Spock as Jim, who was assumedly supposed to be the recipient of this non-verbal threatening, was not facing him and the boy was not muscular or threatening in anyway. So little of a risk did he seem that Stonn who had seen fit to mind probe Chekov did not so much as skip a beat in his conversation with Dr McCoy.

Despite the fact that it was highly unlikely that Jim had not heard the boy, he seemed not to react. The boy curled his hands into fists and marched across the five yards quickly. "Hey, I'm talking to you," he said, grabbing Jim's shoulder. Despite the unwarranted physical touching, Jim turned around slowly without a care.

"Benji," he greeted, "How good to see you again. And by that I mean, what the hell do you want?"

"My name is Ben," hissed Ben, "And I want to talk to you."

"That's unfortunate," said Jim, "Because I don't really want to talk to you."

"It wasn't fair," said Ben, his voice softer now, "One night and then I'm thrown away like yesterday's news. One incredible night by the way-" Even Spock, who was not the most social of a very unsociable planet, understood what was going on. Ben was some sort of jilted lover.

"I did tell you," whispered Jim, cutting Ben off, "I did. I remember. And you agreed. It isn't my fault if you wanted more." He seemed to be handling this calmly but Spock saw anger and shame in his guarded shoulders and sad eyes. _"How interesting," _thought Spock although he found himself fighting anger and another emotion like pinpricks up and down his lungs and heart. He had to move his hands away from the table as he recognised this as the feeling that had almost caused him to break his chair. How dare this boy intrude on what had been a rather calming lunch. It seemed Ensign Sulu was of the same mind.

"Maybe you should leave," suggested Sulu, standing up next to Jim, "Go and see a councillor or something."

"This isn't any of your business," spat Ben. And then he turned to Chekov, and his sad face turned into a smile. Not a traditional friendly smile, but one that showed all of his teeth in the same way that a predator shows its prey the teeth that are going to rip it into shreds. "Well hello Paaaveeeel," he said, stretching Chekov's first name with an almost threatening tone. Chekov was focusing on his food but his hands were shaking.

Jim and Spock stood up as one at this sight of Chekov so distressed.

Spock spoke first. "Perhaps you should leave," he said, with a tone that managed to turn Ben's attention from Chekov to him, "I believe that Ensign Sulu and Jim have made it clear you are not welcome."

"And who are you?" whispered Ben angrily, "Jim's next fuck I expect." His voice was getting louder as he spoke. Most of the other people in the room had stopped talking and there was only a faint buzz of conversation in the background, and even this was people who were muttering about what was going on. "He certainly decided to go for something exotic this week. Hmm not an Androdian, the eyes are all wrong and not Romulan, no tattoos. Are you some kind of Orion-human hybrid? You seem like the kind of filthy scum that come from cross breeding."

All at once several things happened: Troon stood up sharply whether at the affront at Spock or at his own people Spock wasn't sure, Jim leaped at Ben like a feral cat and Spock felt a sharp pain in his temple. Then there was a thunk as something embedded itself on the table.

It was a short but sharp blade, with a wooden handle. Ensign Chekov moved to pull it out of the table but Sulu restrained his hand. "Don't Pavel," Sulu hissed, "We don't know what the hell's on that blade."

Spock was about to comment when Stonn pulled him away. Spock tried to move away from the physical touch but Stonn held on. "We must depart Spock. Someone here wants your death."

"What about the lecture?" asked Spock. There was a grunt from behind him and he turned to see Jim standing up and looking straight at him with a bloodied nose and distraught eyes. Spock felt a surge of that powerful emotion again and he felt himself worrying over Jim. Logically Jim was assured to win the fight, so why was he wracked with guilt?

"Spock!" Spock turned to see Stonn glaring at him with dark eyes. Anger Spock realised, he could feel Stonn's anger which means that Stonn must have felt- "We shall leave immediately. The lecture is recorded. Your death is something I would like to avoid." Stonn looked down to where he was still holding onto Spock's arm still and then he leaned in. "I felt that little one, and if you do not come with myself and Troon your father will be informed. And trust me when I say he will not be amused or delighted by your infatuation with a human." And with that Stonn half-dragged Spock from the room while Spock tried not to stumble after him. Troon followed in a quick march. Jim was racing after them, jumping over tables and past students, probably wondering what was going on.

"Spock?" he called out. Two red coated Security personnel burst from the crowd and pulled Jim back, angrily saying something that Spock couldn't hear over the loud exclamation of everyone around them. As soon as they were outside, Stonn shoved Spock unceremoniously into a car that was waiting for them. Troon jumped into the driver's seat and they pulled away from the Academy with speed. Spock pulled his arm away from Stonn, and the rest of the ride was met with silence. Once they reached the Embassy Stonn suggested that Spock return to his room with a measured look.

Spock then realised that he had left his bag with a PADD and his text books back at the Academy. _"How frustrating" _he thought. The rest of the day was spent in meditation and the most of the night as well, breaking only to eat his meals; the scene at the mess hall swamped him with curiosity. So many factors did not add up: Jim's face at being reminded of his night with Ben, the unspoken agreement about that night, Chekov's nervous reaction to Ben and Ben's predatory reaction to Chekov, the fact none of Jim's friends had known what to say when he was accused of being a pervert, Stonn's reference to the unknown feeling as 'infatuation' and finally Ben's assumption that Spock was to be Jim's 'next fuck'. One thing did stick out in Spock's mind after yet more thought: Jim had only become aggressive after Chekov had been threatened and then after Spock had been insulted, he had finally attacked.

As Spock lay down for sleep, he still had no answers.

* * *

><p>Plot Penguin: Does Spock actually get anything?<p>

No that's not how this story works.

Plot Penguin: This is worse than your first

Thank you Jiminy for your input.

Plot Penguin: Slash?

Much more next chapter.

Plot Penguin: Review?

Please?


End file.
